Laptop computers are being used more and more for work, entertainment, and other purposes in a variety of locations. For example, a user may wish to surf the internet using a laptop while lying in bed or reclining in a chair, or reading a book, or an electronic book (e-book).
Currently, there are a number of portable support devices or stands known in the art that are designed to hold a laptop computer, e-book, textbook, or the like. However, these stands do not provide sufficient utility in many situations and positions. They tend to be limited in their functionality and comfort, they are not compact in size, and they are constructed with non-durable materials. Some support devices require clips or straps to hold the item being supported and some do not include any means of supporting the item.
One thing that prior art stands also typically do not take into account is the need to provide a heat conductive surface that helps protect a laptop from overheating and to protect the user from the heat generated by the laptop. In addition, the bottom surfaces of prior art stands often cause scratching of the surfaces it is placed on or pinching of the user.